Book of Ice
by SkareKrowMT
Summary: As a war is brewing between the Volturi and Romanians the witch twins gather allies to take down the Romanian coven. Along the way they uncover truths and betrayals. Book one Ice: Betrayal. Takes place four year after Breaking -project with silverfangmoon


**Chapter 1**

It's been four years since that fateful day in the clearing, where the Volturi were prepared to wipe out the Cullens and their friends over an immortal child. The child turned out to be a vampire human hybrid though the only reason they didn't go to war that day was because of whatever Alice showed to Aro.

When Volturi returned to their castle,things went back to the simple everyday things; scouting, holding court and the occasional executions. Alec and Jane began to grow bored with the mindless tasks that they had been given recently. Feeling as if Aro was treating them as lower leveled guards with the task he would send them such as checking for minor crimes. This kept them away from the castle for extended period of times wondering if the time came for them to look elsewhere to keep themselves busy.

As the two vampires step foot at the gates of Volturi returning from a month stay in France tracking the rumor of a small group of humans that were hunting vampires. The sun was low as the smaller of the two takes a deep uncharastically human sigh as she pulls off her hood revealing gold locks braided into a perfect ponytail that was pinned into a bun.

"What is wrong sister?" Alec asked pulling his own hood down as the two walked through the crowd. No one dares to get in their way knowing that if they upset anyone in a black robe that there would be problems later.

"Nothing different brother, just the same routine over and over." Jane huffs "It's getting ridiculous how quiet everything had gotten." Since when had there never been a problem in the vampire world...people fucked up all the time that was why the Volturi was created...to keep people in line but now that things were quiet what was the point in staying right?

"I agree, but it was an order." He says shoving his hands into his robe walking through the sea of people. "That's what we do sister...follow orders and get the job done."

"To go and stop a vampire from doing what? Having lunch?" Shaking her head in disapproval as the sky filled with the tint of dusk. " I feel like Aro is just drawing random straws lately" They walked through past the towns water fountain.

He looks at her for a moment before shaking his head. "What are you trying to say Jane?" He figured that Aro was scared that the would leave if the got to bored and the mindless tasks were to keep them in the guard as long possible. They tend to go on leave for long periods of time when there was nothing going on in the vampiring realm.

"Nevermind, I don't know why I'm talking about this, Aro is the king, and we must do as he says." She says this as they enter the castle grounds. _Maybe my worries are just from the boring errands that we've been sent on._

"Correct sister." Alec nods to her as he opens the door for the both of them. "We've pledge ourselves to the kings to be their judge and executioner and questioning the task that we've been given is disrespectful." Walking to the front desk at the human that would most likely be their dinner a few months from not he puts up his best fake smile.

"Miss Jane, Mr. Alec. King Aro has been awaiting for your return." She says going back to her computer typing tour schedules. "He is waiting for you in his chambers." The pretty blond smile nervously knowing one day she would be equals as Aro had promised her. An immortal life for her service.

"Thank you" Alec responded as Jane does her usual ignoring of their future meal. Walking down the stone hall towards Aro's chambers he was finding himself growing tired of the bland halls. "Sister what do you think Aro would like us to do?"

"Probably make sure the Irish coven is still drinking tea or something like that...Another waste of our time and skills." Jane was getting tired of the Volturi aimless direction. When Aro brought them into the coven she had thought that they were actually going somewhere. But now after Aro's obsession with the Cullens had taken a break she was beginning to see the cracks in the coven.

"Ireland?" Alec says with a light amused smile shaking his head as they continued their walk.

"I wouldn't mind it going for a better reason than that...honestly anywhere that isn't this castle works for me."

Walking towards the back of the castle the twins walked silently to the chambers of their leader. There might have been three leaders on the face of the Volturi, but everyone knew that the one who ran everything was Aro if there was a problem you go to him. The twins never questioned it seeing as he had been their savior and maker.

As Alec goes to knock on his door, they can hear voices on the other side, one belonging to Aro the other guard member. Jane shrugs her shoulders to her brother ,basically saying that she had no idea which guard it was. This leaves an uneasy feeling in the twins.

They knock on the door as ready to speak with the King they hear the talking come to a hush when they do. Aro's deep red eyes snaps are seen the moment the guard, Chelsea, opens the door. She is sure not to touch the siblings as she makes there way down the hall. "Oh...Jane. Alec." He says in his joyful voice as he ushers them into his chambers. Closing the door behind them he walks in human speed to the desk situated near the bay window. "How was the mission? I'm sure it went without a problem."

Alec looks at his sister always hating how child like the man could sound at times…"The mission went fine though Jane and I both agree that we're tired of going on these errands. If there is nothing worth our time maybe we should take-"

"I'm sorry that the two of you are bored with the missions." Aro says cutting Alec off without hesitations clasping his hands together to look at the two a light smile on his face

"Bored is an understatement." Jane caught the roll in her eyes ,before it started." More like bloody waste of our time Aro. We aren't the shit guards...we go on missions that are worth something." She all but snapped at her maker.

"Now. Now, Jane." He says shaking his head with disappointment. "You know how much I hate that type of language." Clearing his throat he opens the drawer his smile returning as he pulls out a black folder with the Volturi crest on the front. "Lucky for you...both of you something just came up on our radar and which is why I asked you two specifically. Now Jane." He says turning to his pain loving guard. "I think you'll find that this is what you've been looking for."

Jane slowly grabs the folder from Aro's hand, and leans closer to her brother. She carefully opens the folder as Alec watches her read over the content. Her eyes go wide as she see the first words on the paper. "The Romanians have returned?" She asked looking at Aro with eyes of disbelief. Alec takes the folder from his sister reading each sheet.

"Yes, since the showdown with the Cullens where they sided with them...I'm afraid that they have been planning an attack for months. The only reason that it has came to light now is because they hoped that there would have been a battle." Aros sighs watching with excited eyes as the twins went over the mission files. "Since we were wise enough to walk away from that without coming to blows."

"So, you're saying that they've had years to plan this?" Alec looks over all the papers once again to make sure he didn't forget any small detail of the sheet.

"They've been plotting this the moment that Marcus, Caius and I took over." Aro answers unbothered by their uncertainty….after all he had never mentioned or give them any reason to be bothered by the Romanians until now. "People who are hungry for power will do anything for it."

"This all looks good to me when do we leave?" Jane quickly blurted out not caring about anything that had been said between the two in the two. She needed an actual mission to break the terrible cycle they've been living through.

"Is there anything else that we need to know about the this mission before we leave?" Alec calmly asked knowing that Jane may be excited about the mission but he wasn't one for surprises. The last thing he wanted was any surprises."

"Of course not...all the information that we know about the Romanians is in that folder." He replies a smile spreading even more on his lips. "Now your flights leaves in the morning...go eat and pack please."

(Thank you for reading the first chapter! This will be the only chapter in 3rd person, the rest will be in Jane and Alec's POV. This is a co-project with silverfangmoon, who I would like to thank for the help with this idea!)


End file.
